Ultimately Flawless
by Marmalah
Summary: In the end, when both of their sanity was long gone and their bodies wasted away, there would be nothing left but pure, undeniable lust. "You are my doll and my puppet to play with. You are mine, Ciel Phantomhive." Rated for rape/language.


**_Hullo~ It's Halloween! So... Happy Halloween and all that jazz._**

**_This is my second Kuroshitsuji story Yay! Not really sure if the characters are OOC or not, but... they most likely are, since this is the first Kuro story I've written that actually has dialogue. Heh._**

**_Inspiration! = Our Solemn Hour by Within Temptation_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, sadly.**

_**Enjoy~!**_

**

* * *

|Ultimately Flawless|**

Of course it had to be perfect. Laid out in such a way that there would be no way to refuse, even if he had ever desired to think such a thought.

It was completely and utterly… _faultless._ No matter how many times his eyes traveled over what laid in front of him, he couldn't find a single mistake – and yet, it was unappealing in every way to Ciel. Bursting with monochromatic colors and shades and tones, delicately weaved vines creeping their way through cracks in the damp cobblestones, a thick haze rendering his sight almost useless; though there was no need to see nonetheless. Despite the lack of color – though without it it seemed to become more surreal, he supposed – it was beautiful. Stunning.

If he could breath, it would've taken his breath away. He told himself that he wouldn't fall for whatever nasty, wretched tricks that the demon had up his sleeve, but he found it impossible not to let Sebastian's antics sway him.

It was almost like a play, as ridiculous as it sounded. Sebastian had prepped and prepared everything, starting from _that day _– he was still reluctant to speak anything of it – nearly three years prior, and he had his lines down and well-memorized as this point. All that was left was putting on the show, currently; the stage was apparently all set and ready before his eyes.

Of course Ciel didn't quite know his lines, though he knew his part in this _play _fairly well. He could feel his body shivering and shaking, though not from the cooled air of this desolate place, he was sure.

There, he knew he had heard something. A faint, distant rustling of some sort. At times it seemed far-off, gone away from this confusing realm, and other times it seems that the _things, _whatever they may be, appeared to be hovering right next to his ears. It had gotten to the point where Ciel simply couldn't hold his curiosity back.

"Sebastian? What is that… sound?" His question was faint, as if he were afraid to ask, or afraid that the demonic things would overhear. The butler only chuckled.

"Those are the fairies, my lord. They… guard this area, to put it simply."

"Fairies?" Immediately, he became skeptical – he could tell the butler was hiding something from him; all from that one small pause in his sentence.

"Yes, fairies. They are the souls of the humans who have died here."

"But I thought demons came here to take the souls from humans. What are they doing just floating around like this?"

"This is the result when a demon gets a bit too _excited _and accidently kills thieir master before they have a chance to take their soul. Afterwards, these souls become unattainable – not only because they are too quick for even a demon to catch, but because they are also completely pure and untainted… which makes them ultimately undesirable."

Ciel blinked multiple times, letting the long bout of information seep in. He could feel his body tremble at just the thought of a demon becoming too "excited". Did it happen often? Would it happen to Sebastian?

"Afraid, young master?" Silky, smooth, even, almost as flawless as this… place, wherever he was, the voice sounded. Ciel could easily pick out the ever-present mocking note to his tone, and he clenched his fists. He opened his mouth to hiss out a snappy reply, but stopped short and screwed it back shut. Evidently, he didn't want to admit to his fear – in fact, he wasn't too sure if he was afraid or not. It would explain the violent shudders and the cool sheen of sweat that layered over his body like a blanket, and yet he was embraced in confusion.

Ciel knew that this would come eventually; there was no escaping it. _Inevitable. _He had signed a contract with a demon, all the while clearly knowing the consequences and conditions that were palpable. The demon would kill all of those who had, to an extent, shamed and humiliated the Phantomhive name – or any other order that Ciel gave – and in return, his soul would be blatantly stolen away.

_Once something is lost, it is never to be regained._

Maybe it was what was… afterwards that scared him the most? As if answering that question for his mind, his body convulsed once more unwillingly. "It is not the… _process _or the act in general that… frightens me, or what would happen if you were to lose your self-control," he spoke slowly, already angry at himself for admitting to his fear so easily. "Humans are afraid of the unknown – death is the unknown. Therefore, it is no matter if a human says that they are not afraid of death, because, in a sense, they are," he paused, his eyes sliding over to Sebastian's still form for a moment. "Humans do not like to admit to fear, either."

"Ah, yes, but you are no ordinary human." An obvious response from the butler; Ciel had been expecting something along the lines of that.

"I am a human all the same, Sebastian."

There was a short, steady pause, and Ciel could pick out the faint rustling sounds that wove their way through the fog. Everything seemed echoed, as if it was bounced off of some unknown wall; the sound was ten, fifteen, twenty times louder than it should've been. The air was humid, and it swayed around him while burrowing in his throat, choking him. In spite of that, it wasn't damp like Ciel would've expected. It took him a moment to realize that he couldn't really _feel _much, more of just noticeable tingling sensations on the edges of his skin and in the back of his mind.

"Young master –"

"_Sebastian." _His face was composed and placid, but the butler could hear the strained note in his voice, and took that as his warning to… well, simply, shut the hell up and_ let the topic drop._

He couldn't help the mischievous grin that curled his lips up in a sinister fashion – messing with his master was just too fun to pass up, and seeing as it was nearing the thirteen-year-olds demise, Sebastian decided that the time was up for Ciel to order the demon around. Plus, Ciel would be gone soon enough, and then there'd be no time to play with him at all. How…_ disappointing._

"I can feel the fear pulsing off of you, young master. What gave you the ever-so-clever idea that you could hide it from me?" Sebastian's voice was filled with mock-innocence, and the only thing that gave him away were his maroon-colored eyes, narrowed with twisted amusement at the boy's obvious discomfort and anger.

Ciel visibly tensed, clenching and unclenching his fingers for a long moment. He let out a deep breath that sounded more like a growl – his way of trying to calm himself, the butler thought with a smirk – and turned on his heel briskly. The first thing Sebastian noticed were the boy's eyes; narrowed in such a way that only a sliver of the shocking sea-blue was prominent. The other was a faded mauve in color, unconfined from the normal eye patch that covered it – the contract there was faint, but still as noticeable as ever.

The second thing – or feature, he should say – that he took notice of was his mouth. Pouted, cherry-colored lips were pulled down characteristically into a deep scowl, and they were open slightly as he took deep breaths, though not from exhaustion as more of anger instead. Ciel's eyebrows were pulled downwards and knotted as if he were confused or troubled, and his blue-black hair swayed in his face restlessly. All in all, Sebastian would say that he looked downright _pissed._

Sure, Sebastian had seen the boy quite angry before, but this just seemed to top it all. He paused for a moment, his face impassive though he was quite curious. Maybe there was more to his anger than just this situation? Sebastian didn't think Ciel would shed some light on his outrage – he knew for a fact that the boy had a large amount of pride and a big ego to go along with it, and the demon was sure that he wouldn't do anything to make himself seem like the child he essentially was.

Then again, Ciel never ceased to surprise him.

"Sebastian, I told you to _shut up_," the boy breathed, mustering up his best glare and sending it directly the demon's way. "You're not the one who is having his soul taken from him, nor are you the one being sent directly to Hell."

Ah, there it was. Sebastian's grin widened considerably, and in contrast his eyes narrowed with a dull flash. "Having second thoughts, _Ciel?_" The way the demon had spoken his name immediately made Ciel freeze, but his features stayed the same as he tried to act as if that one, small word; his own name uttered so sensually from the demons mouth – hadn't affected him. The butler could see through the façade instantaneously.

"Of course not. I made the contract with you knowing very well what I would endure and eventually face when the time came," Ciel muttered evenly, his wide, childish eyes not once meeting the demon's own. He stiffened as soon as he felt Sebastian grab his chin, tilting it upwards to meet his gaze. He leaned forward, almost as if he were planning on kissing him – this caused Ciel's breath to quicken as he fought to pull out of his grasp, but to no avail – before Sebastian's mouth was hovering over the shell of his ear.

The child could feel his leveled, hushed breaths echoing in his ear, making his whole body feel suddenly warm and very attentive. Ciel felt small wetness tickling the hollow of his ear as his butler's sighs coursed along his neck. He squirmed, skin sensitive as he emitted a shaky gasp. _Sebastian _was _licking _him. Ciel's irritated expression instantly fell off of his face as he dipped his head back with closed eyes. His hair fell from his face, his lips parted in an inaudible moan as shivers raced through his spine.

"S-Sebastian," he managed after a moment, while the demon began tracing the boy's neck with his tongue. He could feel the corners of Sebastian's mouth lift up into a smirk, and he lolled his head to the side and managed a weak glare. "Stop… it…" His attempt to shoo his butler fell on deaf, incoherent ears – his plead sounded frail and insincere even to himself.

Ciel felt Sebastian pushing him back, guiding him to a cool, rigid stone bench that he hadn't felt the need to notice before. He was pushed onto it almost gently – he practically laughed. _Sebastian _was being _gentle._ The demon seemed to be just full of surprises today. As Ciel was shifted into a sitting position with his head tilted over the back of the bench, Sebastian hovered over him for a moment before pulling back to meet his eyes. The boy could distinguish the triumph and mischief flashing in his blood-red gaze, which made him bristle.

He pushed at the demon uselessly, seeing as he didn't budge, and Ciel let out a low snarl. "What are you doing, demon?" His voice was low and dangerous, but it didn't faze Sebastian one bit.

"What does it look like?" He shot back with a suave, polished tone and a sophisticated air that only he could accomplish. The Earl clenched his teeth, opening his mouth to snap back, but was cut off when Sebastian leaned dangerously close to his face, so near that the male's noses were touching intimately. "I am taming you, my pet."

Ciel allowed his eyes to widen only for a moment before he struggled to gain his composure once more. _Pet? _What the hell was Sebastian talking about? If anything, _he _was the one who was the pet – Ciel's pet, in fact. His half-lidded eyes focused on the demon's face for a moment, studying him and waiting to see if he would say anything more. When it was obvious that he was done speaking, Ciel fisted his hands in his shirt to pull Sebastian into a kiss that shocked them both.

It was fierce, filled with a longing that Ciel wasn't even aware that he had had until now. His virgin lips moved over his butler's own tauntingly, the rhythm slow and unsure for a moment before gaining confidence. Though it seemed heated and filled with desire to Ciel, it was only a mere peck to Sebastian – nothing more and nothing less. It didn't mean anything, and it especially wasn't loving in any way, shape, or form. No, definitely not. Demons were not capable of love, nor any other emotion for that matter.

It seemed to last hours or maybe even days, when in reality it had been no more than a few seconds. When Ciel pulled away slowly, panting with exhilaration and excitement, he took a moment to study Sebastian's face again to see if he could distinguish some kind of reaction; other than triumph, amusement, or something of the sort.

The boy could see the raw, burning shock in his crimson depths for a moment before it was clouded over again, and it was his turn to look triumphant. An expression of pure lust passed over Sebastian's face as Ciel looked so… confident for surprising him, and the demon leaned down and pressed his body heavily against the Earl. In response, he looked up at the older male, his mouth pulled into a light frown as he glowered at him – yet his eyes had an almost desiring expression.

_What if he's just using me?_

The thought seemed to explode in Ciel's head, causing a series of alarms and warnings to snap him out of the demon's alluring trance. His eyes narrowed just for a moment before he pushed the annoying accusation away. _I know for a fact that I'm not a… that I do not have a permanent role in Sebastian's life. This is a one-time thing – afterwards, I'll be dead, he'll have my soul, and he'll never think about me again. __**Ever. **_He wasn't quite sure why that made his eyes sting, or why it made the knot in his stomach tighten almost unbearably. _I'm just going to have to get that through my head._

Sebastian paused, and, in feeling the change in his master's posture, looked down at the boy curiously. He could see the almost invisible rivulets that had trailed down his face inadvertently, along with the evident pain in his mismatched eyes. Sebastian smirked knowingly, and when he spoke, his voice was casual as if he were just discussing the weather.

"I see you've already figured it out. You have always been quite bright." There was a pause as Ciel's eyes flashed before the demon continued. "You are here just for _my _pleasures this evening, not yours. Not only that, but for tonight, you are my whore. Nothing more and nothing less. There is not a thing you can do to change it either, so do not think to even attempt it. You are my doll and my puppet to play with. You are _mine, _Ciel Phantomhive."

Immediately, Ciel's body jerked as if he had been scalded by hot, burning, _searing _water; his eyes were wide and fearful, and the hands that were gripping Sebastian's now-wrinkled shirt slackened to slide down and eventually fall ungracefully into his lap. _His… whore? _The word echoed in his mind for a moment, bringing flashes to him mind of girls dressed in skimpy clothing, offering themselves to any man they could latch onto – in his mind, _that _was a whore. He wasn't anything like that, and he didn't plan to do anything so… humiliating and shameful.

"Your whore? I am not something that you would consider _yours, _Sebastian. I belong to no one except for the Queen, and I will not take nor fulfill orders from you!" He exclaimed intensely, his hate for the demon more renowned than ever. He shoved himself up forcefully, for once successful in driving his butler off of him – though he was sure that, if he had wanted to, Sebastian could've been kept still and not moved even an inch.

Once he stood on his shaking legs, without delay he strode from Sebastian as quickly as he could through the blinding mist. Ciel couldn't quite see anything, not that he knew where he was going in the first place anyway, but he continued on confidently – anything to get away from the demon that planned to degrade him in such a repulsive manner.

He was yanked back with a sudden force that made his wrist ache in pain for a moment, and the boy threw his head over his shoulder to send a glare at whatever, or whoever, was holding him back. "Let me go!" He ordered, trying to pull his wrist out of the surprisingly strong grasp. Abruptly, he was pulled in reverse, and he felt his back touch up against something warm. Simultaneously, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his stomach and a head leaned toward his ear seductively.

"You cannot escape me, my little pet. I told you not to try – it'll gain you nothing in the end but pain." With a shove strong enough to break his arms had he even tried to stop himself from falling, Ciel fell forward and hit the ground with a loud groan. His face rubbed against sharp rocks protruding from the ground, scraping his skin and unwillingly entering his mouth, and he shut his eyes as dirt started to make them burn.

"Can't you ever let me go for once?"

The question had caught Sebastian off guard for a moment before he grinned, shaking his head though he knew Ciel couldn't see from his current position. "Of course not. Also, may I point out, seeing as you said you belonged to no one but Her Majesty; she is no longer living, correct?" At this point, the demon was straddling Ciel's back, one of his hands pushing the boy's face roughly into the gravel.

Blinking open his eyes, they trailed up to meet Sebastian's with a cold glare. "Shut up," came his meek reply, muffled as the demon pushed again on his head.

"You cannot give me orders any longer, young master." Though his voice held a dangerous note, Sebastian stood and got off of the younger boy, a smirk immediately adorning his features. "I guess it is time for you to enjoy your last meal, now."

Without waiting for any sort of reply from Ciel, the butler turned on his heel and headed back the way they had both come from only moments before. Ciel, who couldn't help the calculating, puzzled look that danced across his face, followed behind almost obediently. "My last meal?" He echoed, hoping his butler would answer him.

"I thought that I might as well give you _something _to look forward to. Your last thing to look forward to, that is," came the far-off reply, making Ciel realized that he was quite a bit behind him. Picking up his pace, he muttered, "Damn demon." He heard a small chuckle in response.

"Consider yourself lucky, young master. Many demons are not this… merciful, nor are they this pleasant. If it were not me, and some other demon instead, you would be lying on the ground covered in blood at this moment. It is very hard to resist you, you know." That made Ciel blink multiple times, before they narrowed and an almost invisible blush spread across his face.

"Why am I so… 'irresistible' to you demons?"

"It is your soul – as black as night. Tainted with revenge and your sorrows and pain… It is covered in sin, to put it simply. It is always very hard to describe to a human what makes a soul so delectable to a demon; they do not understand. If you were a demon, you would know what it is like."

Ciel had to admit that it was awkward, talking about his soul in such a way, though he supposed Sebastian had a point. He would never understand a demon's motives, and he didn't plan on it, either. After all, demons were very strange creatures indeed.

* * *

"This is quite a feat, Sebastian." And indeed it was. Placed in front of him had to be the most lavish, extravagant, _overly exaggerated _feast that he had ever seen in his short thirteen years of life. And, truthfully, he had seem some pretty spectacular meals, seeing that he was the Earl Phantomhive after all.

"Thank you, my lord." Such sarcasm graced his tone – Ciel could place it instantly. He didn't care whether or not the Earl enjoyed his final meal; he just wanted him to hurry so that the demon could devour his soul. Ciel wasn't stupid, he knew that was the truth.

Pausing, he realized that he desired answers unbearably, and he chose that now would be the best time of any to get them. Though he would be dead in mere hours and those answers would eventually be nothing to him, he decided to pass the time with anything and everything meaningless that his mind could find. He needed _time, _not just excuses_._

"What is the meaning of this, demon?"

"Excuse me?"

"You very well heard me," Ciel ground out, picking up one of the silver forks off to his left. His hand clenched around it tightly, holding it up as if he were threatening to throw it at his butler. He definitely did not like repeating himself, nor did he like to mess around. He heard Sebastian sigh with what seemed to be annoyance.

"You already know that this is your last meal, meant for your enjoyment–" Sebastian broke off, holding one gloved finger up when he heard Ciel's beginning protest, "but I can see that you want a genuine answer, correct?"

Ciel's eyes narrowed, and he snarled, "Yes, that is what I was asking in the first place. Now would you just answer my damn question?"

"You don't need to get so angry, now." Sebastian quirked one black eyebrow curiously as he studied the ticked-off boy. "Truthfully, I do not know why I have decided to give you this last gratification."

"That's your answer? How unintelligent. And I wouldn't call a meal something to enjoy. Eating is just a necessity, nothing more." Ciel paused, his blue eyes sweeping the array of food with indifference. "How about giving me something more… _pleasurable?_"

Of course Ciel, being the naïve thirteen-year-old that he was, didn't see the temptation, nor the accidental sexual hint in his question. Sebastian knew that that wasn't what the child particularly meant, but, hey – his master asked for something _pleasurable, _so pleasurable was what he was going to get. Although, with Sebastian being a demon, he wasn't sure how pleasant it would turn out in the end. _Ah, well._

"Yes, my lord."

His pace was steady, almost rhythmic, as the butler crossed from the other side of the table to his innocent master. Ciel just stared at him, face impassive whilst his hands were curled loosely underneath his chin. While the child looked bored and unimpressed, he could see his two mismatched eyes flickering with curiosity and what also seemed to be… apprehension? Sebastian supposed that was it.

He could feel the smirk on his face widen at the thought of his master, writhing and twitching on the ground beneath him – his eyes would be clouded with fear. His blue-black hair would be spread around him, matted with sweat and grime, and his own body would be covered with blood and his seed. Oh, what a wonderful picture. He couldn't wait to make it his.

The demon stopped in front of Ciel, his smirk ever-present, and bowed low before him. "Allow me to entertain you; allow me to _pleasure _you, my lord."

Ciel tilted his head up, though his narrowed eyes stayed focused on his butler before him. "Do whatever you want."

_Not a very good choice of words, Ciel. _Abruptly, the Earl was taken from his chair and thrown onto the top of the table roughly. The plates were already long-forgotten and smashed on the cobblestone earth below. "Sebastian?" Crimson eyes met a pair of mauve and cobalt orbs, the latter filled with astonishment at the sudden act from the demon. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sebastian smirked, pushing long black bangs from his face. "I am simply fulfilling your order, young master."

This wasn't meant to be sensual or beautiful in any way, shape, nor form. Of course Sebastian wasn't going to be that forgiving. He wouldn't be warm or affectionate or anything of the sort. Oh, no, this was going to be unforgiving and violent – filled to the brim with raw, demonic intentions. And in the end, when both of their sanity was long gone and their bodies wasted away, there would be nothing left but lust. Pure, undeniable _lust._

How he couldn't wait to ravish this boy.

Before Ciel could even process what the _hell _was going on, his clothes were off and he was left in only his undergarments. Though he couldn't particularly feel anything, he was partially aware of the cold biting and nipping at his skin. The fog wrapped around his body and created goose bumps, and then he realized what was truly happening.

Sebastian's tongue, slick and nimble like a deadly sword, was trailing down his chest. Every crevice, every dip and curve of his body was outlined with the demons sucking and licking – but one thing Ciel noticed was that he did nothing akin to kissing. Nothing of the sort. Through the small jerks of pleasure, the boy managed to quirk an eyebrow at the busy demon.

"Kiss me, Sebastian."

Said butler stopped in his act for a moment, looking up at Ciel in amusement. "Kiss you?"

"Do not make me repeat myself. Kiss me. That is an order."

"No, young master. I will not kiss you."

The Earl had to admit that he was shocked. Never before had Sebastian refused one of the commands he had given him, no matter how ridiculous or risky it seemed. He had done it without question (normally). So why was this time different? "Why not, demon?"

"Remember, Ciel, that I feel nothing towards you except for lust; not only for your soul, but your body as well. That is nothing compared to love. Demons do not feel love or affection, or any other emotion for that matter. Amusement, lust, and sometimes loathing or disgust are the exceptions."

"But you kissed me before."

"Incorrect. _You _were the one who kissed _me_;not the other way around, young master."

Ceil grit his teeth, his fists clenching at his bare sides for a moment before he went limp and let out a sigh. "Continue."

Sebastian grinned, though he said nothing. His tongue ventured out once more, circling and twisting around one of Ciel's nipples teasingly. Nipping and sucking, one of his free hands trailed up and down the boy's body like a ghost, tickling him, and the other pinched at the nipple that wasn't currently in his mouth.

Ciel let out a long, breathy moan. Quiet, and yet it seemed to echo, just like any other sound in this unfamiliar place. Without warning, a hand was shoved roughly down his underwear, making his eyes widen considerably. "Sebastian, w-what the hell are you doing?"

He had to admit that he was scared – was this really what he wanted? He knew that the demon didn't have any romantic feelings for him besides desire, and just the thought made his heart wrench painfully. "I… order you to stop it! _Stop this instant, Sebastian!_" All he got for an answer was a dark snigger.

"I told you that I will not take orders from you anymore. You told me to pleasure you, so I intend to do so… though I highly doubt that there won't be pain. I intend to make you mind tonight, my lord."

Ciel's eyes widened only a fraction before snapping shut. He wouldn't confess, even to himself, that he was terrified. "I don't want this."

"And yet your body says otherwise."

He was confused. His mind, thrown into turmoil, reeled to find what he was really striving for. He had put himself out there without even realizing it, and this was what was going to happen. Like an electric shock, he felt Sebastian's tongue leaving sloppy designs down his stomach.

The demon's breath tickled his skin, teasing him, making his whole body arch. There was a burning sensation that exploded through his body – pleasurable, curling around him and weaving into his mind and through his sanity, smashing it into indefinable pieces that couldn't be mended together again. Though it didn't matter anymore, Ciel supposed. _This_ was what he wanted, and damn everything to hell if he didn't get it. No, he _would _get what he wanted, because Ciel Phantomhive _always _got what he wanted, no matter how many strings he had to pull or how lowly and shameful he had to be.

Again, the butler's mouth went to his nipple, leaving rough bites everywhere he went. Pain mixed with pleasure, creating a feeling that Ciel didn't even know was possible. _Pleasure out of pain, _fluttered through his mind, but he didn't have a chance to remember where he had heard the blatantly honest saying from. He squirmed on the table as Sebastian pulled on the waistband of his underwear, his motives terribly teasing.

"Sebasssstian…" The small moan was drawn out as the hand dipped down to grab his length, but of course the demon wasn't going to give him release that easy. The demon's black-tipped nails grazed against the heated flesh, causing Ciel to twitch with impatience.

"Oh, Sebastian, I'm begging you… p-please!"

Almost instantaneously, Ciel froze. Had those words come from his mouth? Never in his life had he said something so degrading and… disgusting! It was revolting; it was fucking _embarrassing._

He turned his head away from the smirking demon, his face dyed red from shame. Never again would he go so low as to beg – not that he would ever have another chance to anyway. He was _done. _Sealing his lips shut, he refused to make a sound. Who knew what would come out next, for God's sake!

"You can't keep quiet forever, young master. I intend on making you _scream._" The demon's fingernails dug into Ciel's stomach, drawing out blood and a small hiss from the boy. He wouldn't scream. He wouldn't give into this… demon. He just had to wait for Sebastian to give him what he wanted most right now – what would finally complete the contract – his eminent death.

Oh how he couldn't wait for that moment; when his essence was unbearably ripped from him and his soulless body fell into a demon's arms. And after… he would eventually be forgotten. It was inevitable, so there was no need to resist any longer.

The boy gasped as the last piece of clothing was ripped from his body so abruptly that he didn't even have time to blink before he was lost in ecstasy, agony, and shame.

* * *

The finality of this situation was slowly but surely sinking in. He was going to die – here and now. No one was coming to save him – not Maylene, not Bard, not Finny, and most definitely not his butler who had already rescued him countless times. His butler was the one killing him this time.

He felt the blood rushing in his ears like a raging river, and his heart was racing a mile a minute. Ciel knew that he would never forget this moment – this feeling of complete terror and dread that he had been pushing to the back of his mind. He told himself the he wasn't going to be afraid, that he would face what he had brought upon himself, but it seemed impossible.

He didn't like these foreign feelings; they were terrifying and unfamiliar. It made him long to feel nothing again.

Realization hit him full-force. "Sebas… Sebastian!" He ground out, the demon in turn faltering only slightly in his ministrations before he began pounding into him deeply once more. The boy let out a long, unrestrained moan, his fingers fisting in his butler's hair. "I… d-don't want to die, Sebastian!"

The admission only made Sebastian grin. "It is three years too late, my lord. You made the decision to form a contract, and now you are just… repaying your _debt._" The demon thrust harder once more, though this time it was apparent he used more force than necessary. Ciel struggled to blink back tears. "You are lucky, young master. There are things far worse than death, and I am giving you the easy way out. Face your fears like a true Phantomhive, Ciel."

It was easy to pick out the sarcasm and mockery in his tone, but the boy was too far gone to even form a response. His lips were opened wide in a semi-silent whimper as the demon grew restless and ruthless. He felt like he was breaking apart.

As soon as he felt the other's lips on his own, his eyes shut and he immediately knew. Sebastian was right. There were things far worse than only death, but death by the one you loved had to be the worst that Ciel would ever know.


End file.
